A Verdadeira Razão
by Meg Dreamer
Summary: Rosalie detesta Bella. Qual a verdadeira razão?


_Sentia-se despedaçar … morrer … aquela dor era horrível … _

_-Desculpa – disse o homem._

_-NÃOOOOO! MAAAAAATE-ME! - Exclamava, a contorcer-se._

_-Tem calma. Desculpa-me por favor – repetiu._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NÃO CONSIGO SUPORTAR A DOR! - Gritou, com os olhos fixos em algo que mais ninguém via._

_-Era a única solução. Desculpa-me – desculpou-se o médico._

_-ESTOU A ARDER! APAGUE O FOGO! - Disse, sentindo a dor alastrar._

_-Ninguém vai morrer. Está quase a acabar – afirmou o homem._

_-A DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!_

_-Acabou – disse o médico._

_-Finalmente, já começava a estar cansado de a ouvir gritar – disse um rapaz de cabelo loiro, com um ar enfastiado._

_-Então filho! A pobre rapariga não teve culpa – afirmou uma mulher ruiva, que parecia ser a mãe do rapaz._

_-Deixa Edward, ela não pode escolher – afirmou o pai do rapaz – E tu não te preocupes, ela vai ficar bem – acrescentou para a mulher. _

_-Porque é que estão a falar de mim? - Perguntou uma rapariga muito bonita – Tenho sede! Quero sangue!_

_-Já começou – afirmou a mulher tristemente._

_-Vez como foi um erro Carlisle. Ela não vai conseguir resistir. Rosalie Hale? Onde estavas com a cabeça? - Perguntou Edward num tom irado._

_-Mas ela estava a morrer – protestou o médico._

_-Deixa querido, nós vamos conseguir ensiná-la a controlar-se. Agora vai ao hospital para ver se alguém deu pela falta do teu pai._

_O tal de Edward saiu, deixando-os na sala._

_-Tem calma Esme. Ele teve a reacção natural, nunca gostou muito da rapariga._

_-Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente!_

_-Querida, precisamos de te explicar a transformação que ocorreu em ti. Por agora o mais importante é veres-te ao espelho._

E foi assim que me vi e soube quem era pela primeira vez.

**VÁRIOS ANOS MAIS TARDE**

-Muito bem querida, eu não teria conseguido resistir se só tivesse caçado há dois dias, como tu – declarou Esme.

-Estou muito satisfeito contigo Rosalie – disse-me Carlisle – Tenho a certeza que tiveste de te esforçar muito. Mas agora tenho de o levar para o _Quarto da Transformação,_ ele está muito ferido.

-Vai e não te preocupes comigo, é só trocar de roupa que vou já caçar – disse-lhe.

-Queres que eu vá contigo? - Perguntou-me Esme.

Aceitei.

Carlisle saiu da sala, levando o rapaz consigo.

"Ainda bem!" pensei, não sei se conseguiria suportar o seu maravilhoso cheiro durante muito mais tempo.

"Porque é que o salvei?" perguntava a mim própria constantemente. Mas sabia que, lá no fundo, era capaz de dizer a resposta sem pensar muito.

_Os seus olhinhos pretos, aquelas covinhas nas bochechas, os cabelinhos encaracolados. O seu marido beijou-a, pensando que eu não via. Senti-me entristecida: os beijos do meu noivo nunca tinham aquela ternura, aquele amor que transpareciam nos olhos do marido da Vera._

Estremeci ao lembrar-me daquela última noite: a última noite em que eu fora humana. Calei os pensamentos à força, lembrando-me da Esme, há um monte de tempo à minha espera. Vesti as minhas roupas mais simples e velhas e comecei a correr …

…

-Não! – Exclamou Esme.

-Tem calma mãe, está tudo bem. É só um veado – disee-lhe.

-Rose! É um lobo, afasta-te! - Ordenou-me.

Virei-me assustada, parando de beber o sangue do veado. Senti medo: um enorme lobo corria na minha direcção. Atrás de mim, Esme suspirou aliviada. Porém, eu continuava estática, a olhar para o lobo e a lembrar-me de há cerca de uma hora …

_-Socorro! Sou jovem e não quero morrer! – Exclamou alguém._

_Sem perceber de onde vinha a voz virei-me. A corrida não estava a ser interessante, pois todos os animais permaneciam escondidos. Embora sentisse o seu cheiro, não queria aproximar-me, pois apenas havia coelhos e, ocasionalmente, alguma raposa. Mas a voz daquele rapaz, o cheiro que veio na minha direcção … Não consegui resistir e … aproximei-me. Aquele cheiro deixava-me embriagada, era estonteante, maravilhoso … a sede … era horrível … segui o meu instinto e olhei._

_O meu espanto foi tão grande que me aconteceu uma coisa que não acontecia há anos: tropecei enquanto recuava. Desde o primeiro dia de vampira que tinha uma imensa facilidade em fazer tudo, o meu equilíbrio era perfeito e só devido ao meu espanto e atrapalhação é que aquele rapazinho sobreviveu. Não devia ter mais que dezoito anos. Os seus cabelos eram pretos e muito encaracolados, o seu corpo musculado, os seus olhos bastantes escuros. Umas deliciosas covinhas nas bochechas completavam o conjunto. O rapaz era tão lindo que senti pena dele: sabia que não havia qualquer hipótese de ele sobreviver e quase senti tristeza. Abanei o meu cabelo loiro, tentando fugir ao maravilhoso cheiro que ele emanava, era de perder a cabeça, principalmente para alguém que só tivesse caçado há dois dias, como me acontecia. _

_Só depois percebi a gravidade da questão: ele estava muito ferido e o seu cheiro era extremamente intenso. Senti algo que me fora desconhecido toda a vida, nem pelo meu ex-horroroso-marido eu sentira aquilo. Eu A-P-A-I-X-O-N-E-I–M-E, eu Rosalie Marie Hale (neste momento Cullen) senti A-M-O-R por alguém ! Eu que me orgulhava de ser completamente insensível, eu que ficava indiferente às declarações por parte da maioria dos rapazes que conhecia, eu que desdenhava das fraquezas, eu que troçava dos apaixonados, dos sensíveis, dos … eu que apenas tive UM sentimento na minha vida. Por mais espantoso que seja foi a inveja, inveja de uma amiga minha, inveja de uma rapariga feia, inveja de quê? Inveja do seu casamento, inveja do seu filho, igual àquele rapazinho tão ferido, inveja do amor do seu marido, inveja da sua vida. Agora, pela segunda vez eu sentia. Nunca considerei sentimento a sede ou o medo, um porque me era familiar, o outro porque nunca me acontecera. O meu à-vontade em tudo fazia com que a vida me fosse sempre facilitada. Mas aquele rapazinho … estava a lutar contra dois Eus, duas Rosalies. A Rosalie do instinto, que me dizia para o atacar imediatamente, beber o seu sangue e satisfazer-me totalmente pela primeira vez. A outra Rosalie, muito mais racional e honrada, pensava em Carlisle e nas suas memórias, as únicas possíveis salvações da desgraça … _

_Corri para o rapaz, deixei de respirar e peguei nele. Corri … foi a viagem mais difícil da minha vida: não podia falar e tinha de acalmar o pobre rapazinho. Mais de perto a semelhança com o filho da Vera acentuava-se._

_Resistindo sempre à sede fui para casa, testando a velocidade máxima de um vampiro._

Arrepiei-me.

Aquelas lembranças desconcentravam-me e eu tinha de utilizar toda a minha força de vampira para lutar com aquele lobo.

Mas era um lobo estranho, cheirava _demasiado_ a homem, não era um verdadeiro lobo. Percebi que era um lobisomem e inclinei-me, pronta para o atacar e acabar com a sua vida, em honra da minha existência.

-Rose!

-Esme!

-Agoooooooooooooooooooooooora! - Exclamámos simultaneamente.

Desatámos a correr e só parámos no hospital. Entrámos o mais rapidamente possível e avisámos Carlisle. Mandou-nos ir ao local onde estava o tal lobisomem.

Chegámos rapidamente e vimos o lobo a estremecer e a transformar-se num homem. Carlisle saudou-o e vimo-los falar concentradamente. Um falava. O outro gritava. Um papel ia-se enchendo com as anotações de ambos. Um falava, outro gritava, retaliavam sem parar, discutindo.

Fartas de não perceber nada fomos para casa a correr.

-O que é que se estava a passar? - Perguntei.

-Não sei concretamente, querida. Mas penso que devem estar a tentar assinar um contrato entre vampiros e lobisomens. Mas agora não te preocupes. Sabes onde é que está o Edward? Ele disse-me que ia espairecer.

-Não sei mãe. Mas ele estava bastante alterado quando o vi pela última vez.

-E onde foi querida? - Perguntou-me Esme atenciosamente, pois sabia que _Edward _é um assunto bastante delicado para mim.

-Não sei porquê mãe, a sério. Quando estávamos a sair do carro, ontem, ele começou a gritar comigo, a dizer que me odiava, que tinha destruído a sua vida - choraminguei – disse que eu era uma pessoa desprezível e convencida.

Desatei mesmo a chorar (bem, não a chorar no sentido literal; os vampiros não choram. Digamos que era mais contorcer o rosto de sofrimento, gritar e sentir o coração despedaçado por um vampiro idiota).

Eu era uma pessoa horrível: alguns andares acima estava alguém a sentir-se pessimamente e eu a chorar, devido a um vampirinho _qualquer_.

-Querida! - Exclamou a Esme.

Oh mãe, se soubesses. Se _ele_ soubesse. Apenas _se _preocupa com _ele_ mesmo, _ele_ é que é horrível – disse à _minha mãe_. -se _ele_ julgasse_, _tivesse só a_ mais pequena ideia … - _funguei – ele não sabe o que é ser casado com uma pessoa que o odeia. - revelava à _MINHA MÃE_ pela primeira vez. Quem me dera ter morrido naquela noite – desejei baixinho – a minha vida tinha terminado, tinha seguido o seu curso natural. Não sei porque é que _ele_ não gosta de mim. Nunca lhe fiz nada, permaneço calada, a pensar, sempre a pensar. Sabes qual é a minha mais forte recordação humana? - perguntei, sabendo que nunca tinha tratado tão bem a _MINHA MÃE_.

-Minha querida, sabes que gosto de ambos como filhos, como os filhos que nunca tive – disse sorrindo tristemente – Não sei se Carlisle te contou que eu perdi um filho pequenino, foi por isso que me atirei daquele precipício, é por isso que agora estou aqui, a falar contigo como se fosses a minha filha querida. Eu sei sempre o que tu sentes, é o meu dom. Neste momento sou capaz de dizer o que cada pessoa nesta cidade está a sentir. Por isso sei que tu, neste momento, estás dividida entre a tristeza e a confusão que sentes por _Edward_ – frisou o nome – e o amor instintivo que sentes pelo pobre rapazinho que salvas-te. Sejas como fores Rosalie, vou sempre sentir muito orgulho em ti pelo que fizeste hoje. És a minha primeira filha (não sei se sabias mas o meu primeiro filho era um rapazinho) e és tudo aquilo de que eu preciso no mundo para me sentir feliz (para além de Carlisle, é claro, mas tu compreendes a diferença). Eu "ligo-me" a uma pessoa que se sinta bem, para conseguir compreender-vos, a felicidade alheia é a "recarga" do meu poder. Sempre soube que tu eras a melhor pessoa que existe neste mundo. Podes ser muito fria, trocista e insensível – sorriu-me – mas em termos de amor e sentido de honra ninguém te consegue bater. Edward é muito altruísta, mas nunca sentiu amor por ninguém, é isso a única diferença entre ti e ele: são apenas dois vampiros que não escolheram o seu destino e que tentam encarar a imortalidade. Ele já matou, tu também. Se calhar ele cometeu uns pecados, tu cometeste outros. Não te posso dizer qual é a sua recordação, pois isso não te diz respeito. Mas tu tens duas, uma da qual te lembras muitas vezes, mas a outra também te construiu. Aquela que te fez salvar o Emmet (sim, é assim que ele se chama) foi a da tua última noite como humana, mais especificamente o beijo que o marido da Vera lhe deu. A tua outra recordação é o dia do teu casamento: o dia em que alguém te jurou fidelidade eterna, no momento em que te traiu tornou-te uma pessoa completamente diferente e, se queres saber a minha opinião, muito mais sensata e muito melhor. Se calhar, falar nas tuas mais fortes recordações humanas dói-te muito. Mas Edward também é meu filho e eu tenho de te explicar porque é que tu não gostas dele e porque é que ele não gosta de ti, porque é que ele te afecta tanto e porque é que tu o afectas – disse-me a pessoa a quem finalmente tenho orgulho de chamar MÃE.

-Oh mãe, é por isso que eu gosto tanto de ti – disse ainda a chorar, tal como tinha acontecido durante todo o tempo em que ela falou – tu és a primeira pessoa a quem eu gosto de chamar mãe, porque a minha _outra mãe_ não era mãe. Mas já agora diz-me _por favor_ qual é o problema entre mim e o Edward.

-Na verdade _filha _-sorriu-me - o único problema foi vocês não poderem escolher. Odeiam-se como os mais profundos inimigos (por isso ele te ralhou), mas amam-se como dois bons irmãos (por isso é que tu ficaste tão triste quando ele te disse o que pensava que tu _não_ eras).

-Mas … - comecei a protestar – se ele gosta de mim como irmã porque é que me persegue?

-Os vossos feitios chocam, enquanto vocês não se resolverem a dar-se bem, nunca se vão comportar como irmãos – afirmou obstinadamente.

-É difícil mãe. Sinto que ele me odeia, o que ainda é pior. Não posso chegar-me a ele e dizer "olha, como vamos passar a eternidade juntos é melhor começarmos a darmo-nos bem! Deixa de me odiar, sim? É que assim é muito difícil para mim". Preciso de ter uma razão para falar com ele e um bom discurso preparado.

-Pensando bem, não vais precisar de nada de isso querida. Eu falo com ele, pois sinto que ele me está a esconder qualquer coisa. Aquela reacção … não é normal. Mas por agora não te preocupes. Eu vou à procura dele. O teu pai deve estar quase a chegar. Vai ver o Emmet, pode precisar de alguma coisa. Pergunta ao pai o que é que aconteceu à bocadinho, se quiseres mesmo saber. Depois vai correr um bocado, vai fazer-te bem.

Depois desta despedida, a minha mãe foi-se embora, deixando-me entregue aos pensamentos.

Sem nada para fazer fui ver o rapaz: foi horrível. Ele contorcia-se e gritava, pedia-me para o matar, tal como eu pedi quando me transformaram. Deixei-o sozinho, pois a dor que sentia ao ver aquele pobre rapaz ali estendido era maior do que aquela que ele estava a sentir.

…

Carlisle chegou pouco depois. Explicou-me que tinha assinado um contrato com o chefe da alcateia. Uma espécie de tréguas, disse-me. A única restrição era não podermos ficar no território deles. Senti-me muito satisfeita: acabavam-se as divergências.

Mais alegre, ia tomar banho quando Edward entrou.

…

**65 ANOS MAIS TARDE**

-Olá Rosalie! Como tem passado? Perguntou uma voz fininha, parecia um coro de sinos ou um monte de sopranos a cantar.

Virei-me, surpreendida. Aquela voz lembrou-me as recordações humanas: era igual à voz de uma amiga minha, mas essa amiga era humana. Como é que poderia ser a pequena Mary Alice? Virei-me, esperando ter-me enganado, mas não: a pequena Alice estava igual àquilo de que eu me recordava mas "_NÃO ela tinha sido transformada em vampira!" _pensei, apavorada.

Depois olhei novamente: mais apavorada fiquei. Ela estava pequena, bonita e engraçada como sempre, só que mais branca, fria e com os olhos dourados: que bom, também era vegetariana! Decidi não lhe dizer nada, afinal, ela não me devia ter reconhecido.

Há quanto tempo seria vampira? Tinha-mos mais ou menos a mesma idade, concluí que ela já tivesse cerca de 70 anos, como eu.

A minha cabeça estava quase a explodir com as perguntas que lhe queria fazer. O que aconteceu? Porque foste transformada? Com quantos anos? Quem é esse? Arranjas-te algum companheiro? És vegetariana? Mas decidi não lhe dizer nada, afinal, quem era eu para lhe trazer recordações tristes? Calei-me, pois acho que ela sabe o que aconteceu em humana e eu não queria relembrar-lho.

-Rosalie? Rosalie? Rosalie? ROSALIE! - Gritou alguém. Reconheci a voz da pequena Alice e deixei-me de divagações.

-Rosalie? O que é que se passa consigo?

-Desculpa Alice, distraí-me.

-Como é que você sabe que eu me chamo Alice? - Perguntou, desconfiadamente.

-O quê? Você não é a Alice? - Perguntei, fazendo figura de parva.

-Sou, sou. Mas como é que soube o meu nome?

-É esse o meu talento: sei quem é a pessoa logo que a vejo. – Afirmei, pensado se ela se esquecera de mim – mas você não se lembra de mim? - Perguntei.

-Eu? Não, só sei o seu nome porque vejo o futuro e vi-me junto da família de Carlisle.

-Como é que não te lembras de mim Alice? - Perguntei.

-Mas eu já disse que não a conheço – reclamou ela. - Edward! - Exclamou, quando o meu irmão desceu a pequena rampa a voar.

-Edward? Você sabe o meu nome? - Perguntou Edward, espantado.

-Ela é uma vampira que vê o futuro. Viu-se junto à nossa família e veio para aqui – resumi eu.

-Vê o futuro?

-É verdade! - Disse a vozinha, indignadamente – é tão verdade que eu vejo o futuro como você ler os pensamentos das pessoas! - Retorquiu ela – Não é normal num vampiro, mas, sendo vampiro, alguém se consegue ser normal? – Pareceu horrorizada só com a simples ideia de ser normal – porque é que Rosalie mentiria? Ela sabe que você lê mentes!

-Vê o futuro? - Interrogou Edward.

-Para além de ver o futuro acho que ela tem o dom de ser uma vampirinha irritante – brinquei – mas não tenho bem a certeza...

-E dou-te a vampirinha irritante! - Gritou a Alice.

Um segundo depois estávamos na floresta a correr e a brincar.

-Posso ir para o meu quarto? - Perguntou-me delicadamente, após algumas horas.

-O seu quarto? Carlisle nem sequer sabe que você e o seu companheiro chegaram e já quer saber onde é que é o seu quarto?

-Mas eu avisei Carlisle, ele já me viu e a Jasper também. Só que tinha de se ir embora para o hospital, por isso disse-me para vir ter consigo, porque Edward estava a tocar piano.

-Jasper é aquele vampiro que vinha consigo?

-Mas você disse que sabia quem era a pessoa logo que a via. Como é que você não soube que aquele era o Jasper?

-Estava distraída contigo, mal reparei nele.

-Mas mostre-me o meu quarto que precisa de me ajudar a inscrever na escola secundária. Não diga nada, eu já previ tudo.

De repente ficou estática, com os olhos fixos em algo que só ela conseguia ver.

…

-Meu Deus Rosalie! Eu não queria estar ao pé de si quando ela chegar! Já agora, onde está Emmet? Não quero que ele desfaça o _meu_ Jasper antes de saber quem ele é.

-Ela? Emmet? O _seu_ Jasper?

-Isabella Swan, o seu companheiro, o meu companheiro.

-Quem é essa?

-Uma humana por quem Edward se vai apaixonar. Você vai detestá-la.

-Isabella Swan... já ouvi esse nome em algum lado.

-Não me parece – afirmou Alice firmemente – ela tem apenas dezoito anos, nem sequer fez nada de importante.

-Mas tenho a certeza – repliquei.

-Deve ter sido na mente de alguém – alvitrou.

Estaquei. Agora sabia. Aquela miserável … odiava-a.

-Ela é uma meia-vampira!

-Não diga disparates Rosalie, é claro que ela não é uma meia-vampira.

-É! Mas é "alérgica" ao sangue humano. É por isso que...

-Rosalie, admitindo que ela era uma meia-vampira, como é que você a conhecia? Você viveu sempre com Carlisle! Além disso Edward vai desejar ardentemente o sangue dela, ela _supostamente_ não tem sangue.

-Tem sim senhora! - Gritei de dentes cerrados.

-Calma Rosalie – riu-se a Alice – porque é que você a detesta?

-Ah! - Exclamei de dentes cerrados.

Desatei a correr para falar com Carlisle, mas ainda gritei para trás do ombro:

-O seu quarto é o mais a norte!

Desapareci.

…

-Mas não pode ser filha, sabes Edward também saberia e ele disse-me muito claramente que não conhecia a menina de lado nenhum. Ele disse-me que a Alice prevê _realmente_ o futuro e que se lembraria de ter passado por alguém com um cheiro assim _tão_ apelativo.

-Mas Carlisle, eu vi o rosto dela na mente da Alice! Tenho a certeza que ela é filha dele, é extremamente parecida. Reconheço o rosto da Marie, quando ela apareceu nos jornais por ter casado com ele. A rapariga é a cara chapada dos avós maternos.

-Rosalie ela não pode ser uma meia-vampira. Tu afirmaste que tinhas morto o herdeiro. Achas que alguém o transformou?

Era isso! Laurent!

-Carlisle, logo depois de me transformares e de eu ter "morto" o Royce, apareceu em nossa casa um estranho, afirmou que se chamava Laurent e que era um vampiro. A sua pele era ligeiramente escura. Pareceu-me simpático e disse-me que, na noite anterior tinha dado início à transformação de um homem que estava parcialmente sufocado. Disse-me apenas que tinha olhos azuis a cabelo loiro. Na altura não liguei, mas agora percebo. Laurent transformou Royce e ele depois casou com a Marie. A tal Isabella é neta dele, a sua mãe é a René.

-Mas Rosalie, a garota não pode ser uma meia-vampira. A Alice disse-me que a viu tropeçar e cair muitas vezes. Nenhum meio-vampiro pode ser assim tão desastrado.

-Se calhar é influência da tal Marie. O Royce sempre foi bastante jeitoso. Mas tenho a certeza que é ela. Aquela pele é quase como a de um vampiro, até a boca é parecida! Os olhos dela são muito escuros porque nunca caçou. Ela não suporta sangue, nunca deve ter notado que tem sede. Julgo que ela, se for transformada em vampira conseguirá resistir extremamente bem à sua sede.

-Rosalie _não há_ certezas de nada. Esqueça a rapariga e vá para a escola, não pode ir de carro porque já é tarde, corra até à escola.

-Carlisle...

-Acabou-se a discussão, a rapariga chega daqui a uma semana.

-Vou odiá-la – ameacei.

-Você tem razão para isso Rosalie. Mas lembre-se: você salvou o Emmet porquê? Porque este lhe lembrava o pequeno Harry. Acho bem que o tenha salvo, mas não avalie as pessoas pela sua relação com o seu ex-noivo.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer, Carlisle - afirmei sarcasticamente.

-Deixe Rosalie, eu sei que você nunca esquecerá.

Excerto de_ Eclipse_ de Stephenie Meyer:

-_É por isso que não gostas de mim Rosalie?_

_-Sim._

_-Seu eu continuasse a ser humana gostavas mais de mim?_

_-Talvez._

**FIM**


End file.
